The Big Showdown
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: Sue didn't want to be a Houston sports fan after her L.A. sports stuff was taken down by her mom. Rated M due to nudity. No flames and bad reviews allowed.
1. Chapter 1

There are a few minutes left before the school ends for today. Sue is going home with her mom after school as a matter of fact. Sue is having a great day at school today. Her mom has a surprise at her room of course. Sue hopes that her favorite Los Angeles sports team are there. Let's hope that Sue will see her surprise at home.

"I am having a great day at school, Di" said Sue.

"Same here, Sue" said Diana.

"We are waiting for the bell to ring so we can go home" said Sue.

"I agree with you, Di" said Diana. "In fact, we are coming home with our parents"

The clock becomes 3:30 and the bell rang.

"Have a great day, students" said Mrs. Jean. "See you tomorrow"

"Bye, Mrs. Jean" said Sue.

Outside at school, Sue saw her mom in the car.

"How was school, Sue?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"It was good, mom" said Sue.

"That's great, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "By the way, I have a surprise in your room today"

"What is it, mom?" Sue asked.

"I can't tell you until we get home" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Okay, mom" said Sue.

They arrived at preschool to pick up Sue's younger siblings Margaret and James.

"Hi, Margaret" said Sue. "How was your day at school?"

"It was great, Sue" said Margaret. "Mom told me that she has a surprise for you"

"I heard it, Margaret" said Sue. "She won't tell me until we get home"

"Sue is right, honey" said Principal Rodriguez.

"All right, mom" said Margaret. "I was thinking that she still had her favorite Los Angeles sports teams souvenir"

Later, Principal Rodriguez and her kids arrived home from school.

"We're home, kids" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Yes, we are, mom" said Sue. "Where is my surprise?"

"It's in your room, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

Sue went to her room and she saw the Houston sports team souvenirs instead of her favorite sports team souvenirs.

"What happened to my favorite souvenirs?" Sue asked. "Los Angeles has my favorite team"

"I decided to replace it with the Houston sports team souvenirs such as the Astros, the Rockets and the Texans" said Principal Rodriguez.

Sue is upset about that. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Justin Verlander at School

Sue wakes up from her bed, puts on her clothes and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spits the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away. Houston Astros player Justin Verlander is going to sign in some pictures at the school hall. Let's that he can sign as many pictures as her can.

"Good morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "Justin Verlander is coming to school today"

"I heard it, mom" said Sue. "I have to get ready for school today"

"Yes, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "In fact, the students have their pictures with them"

After breakfast, Sue and her mom went to the car and drives to their school. At school, they saw Justin Verlander at the school hall.

"Sue, Justin Verlander is here" said Principal Rodriguez. "He's going to sign pictures at the school"

"I know, mom" said Sue.

"Have a good day at school, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue.

Sue went to her class with her friends Diana and Nancy and took her seat.

"Hi, Sue" said Diana. "Justin Verlander is at our school today"

"I saw him, Di" said Sue. "He's going to sign pictures at the school hall"

"I brought my own picture" said Diana.

"Same here, Di" said Nancy.

"You two can go ahead" said Sue. "I'll just stay here in the classroom"

"You didn't bring your picture to school?" Diana asked.

"No, I didn't, Di" said Sue. "I am a sports fan for Los Angeles"

"I see, Sue" said Diana. "We are going to the school hall"

"See you later, Sue" said Nancy.

"Bye, girls" said Sue.

At the school hall, a lot of students brought their pictures so they can have Justin Verlander's name on it.

"Here's your picture, Harry" said Justin. "I signed your picture"

"Thanks, man" said Harry.

"Thank you for sending me here, ma'am" said Justin.

"It's kind of pleasure, Justin" said Principal Rodriguez. "I asked Sue to bring her picture, but she doesn't want to"

Justin Verlander continues to sign his name on the picture. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. Math Test

Sue, Nancy and Diana are going to have a test today. We have studied before they can their test at school as a matter of fact. They don't want to fail the test if they study it hard. They will not be cheating the test since they don't like to cheat. Let's hope Sue and her friends will do good on their test.

"Have a great day at school, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "See you later"

Her mom went to the principal's office.

"Hi, girls" said Sue. "We have a test today"

"I heard it, Sue" said Diana. "We studied hard so we can prepare for the test"

"I agree with you, Di" said Nancy. "In fact, we don't want to fail the test if we don't study it"

"I don't want that to happened" said Diana.

"Me either, Di" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

In class, they saw Mrs. Jean enters the classroom.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "We have a math test today"

"We have studied before the test, Mrs. Jean" said Diana.

"That is great, Diana" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the test with me"

She gave the math test to her students and they began doing it.

"Students, do your test" said Mrs. Jean.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Sue.

Later, they turned in the math test so Mrs. Jean can grade them.

"That was not a bad test, Sue" said Diana.

"We didn't miss a single question" said Sue.

"We would fail the test if we do, Sue" said Nancy.

"But we answered all the questions" said Sue. "I hope we don't get a terrible grade"

"I hope not, Sue" said Nancy. "We have studied for the math test"

"We can relax for a bit when the teacher grades our test" said Diana.

"That is a great idea, Di" said Sue. "I still didn't want my picture to be signed"

"Why, Sue?" Diana asked.

"Because I am a sports fan for Los Angeles" said Sue.

The girls relaxed in their desk and Mrs. Jean began to grade the test. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. Tough Tutor

Sue, Nancy and Diana have done finished their math test. Their teacher Mrs. Jean began to grade them as a matter of fact. They don't want to fail the test of course. Sue and her friends wanted their math test to have a good grade since they have been studied for it hard. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will get a good grade on their test.

"Great test for us, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "We didn't miss a single question during the test"

"I agree with you, Di" said Sue. "In fact, we have studied it before we took it"

"Our teacher is grading them so she can give the test back to us" said Nancy.

"I hope that I don't get a bad grade" said Sue.

"I hope not, Sue" said Nancy.

They saw their teacher giving their test back so they can look at their grade.

"I got an A minus" said Sue. "What about you, girls?"

"I got an A" said Diana. "It was better than a C"

"That is true, Di" said Nancy. "I have an A plus on mine"

"One of you has failed the test and will get a tough tutor" said Mrs. Jean.

"I wonder who failed the test" said Sue.

"Let's see who it is, Sue" said Diana.

"Andrew, you're the one who failed the test" said Mrs. Jean.

"Why me?" Andrew asked.

"Because you didn't study for it" said Mrs. Jean. "You are now getting a tough tutor"

They saw a tough tutor came to the classroom and it is a sergeant from the military school.

"Young man, you are coming with me" said the sergeant.

He took Andrew away from the classroom.

"Now, you failed the test and I want you to study all day" said the sergeant.

"But, sir, I want to go to bed tonight after dinner" said Andrew.

"No buts, young man" said the sergeant. "Study now or else"

"All right, sir" said Andrew.

Andrew began to study his math test. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Planning for the Christmas Party

Sue and her family are planning to have a Christmas party at their house. Christmas is about few days away as a matter of fact. They will have a good Christmas party of course. Sue invited her friends to come to her house for the party. They will have a great time at the party. Let's hope that Sue and her family will plan for the Christmas party.

"We have a Christmas party plan, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I know that, mom" said Sue. "I am going to invite my friends to come to my house for the party"

"That's nice of you, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "In fact, it will be a good party"

"Okay, mom" said Sue.

She sent invitations for the Christmas party to her friends and went back home.

"So, did you invite all of your friends?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I sure did, mom" said Sue. "They will come over for the party"

"That's great, honey" said Principal Rodriguez. "Your father is trying to put the Christmas banner on top"

"You can help him, mom" said Sue.

"I sure will, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

She went to help her dad.

"Sue, what is mom doing?" Margaret asked.

"She is helping my dad set up the banner for the Christmas party" said Sue.

"That's nice of them" said Margaret. "It is a tough job for us"

"It is, Margaret" said Sue. "I hope they care of it"

"I hope so too, sis" said Margaret.

"We can help her make Christmas cookies" said Sue.

"I have the Christmas shapes for the dough" said Margaret.

"Great choice, Margaret" said Sue.

They went to the kitchen and began making Christmas cookies for the party. Then, Sue puts the cookies in the pan and bakes them in the oven.

"Mom, I made the Christmas cookies" said Sue.

"Great job, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "You are good at making them"

"Thanks, mom" said Sue. "It is a hard work for us"

Then they heard the timer that the cookies are ready and her mom took them out of the oven. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. Hanukkah Party Invitation

Sue, her family and her friends are having the Christmas party at their house. They will keep an eye on Jewish kids as a matter of fact. The Jewish kids have celebrated Hanukkah of course. Sue and her friends didn't want to go the Hanukkah since they are not Jewish. Let's hope Sue and her friends will stay at Sue's house during the Christmas party.

"Thank you for inviting us to the Christmas party, Sue" said Diana.

"No problem, Di" said Sue. "It is going to be a great Christmas party"

"I hope so, Sue" said Nancy. "In fact, we are in the nice list"

"Yes, Nancy" said Sue. "Some Jewish kids might invite us to the Hanukkah party"

"I don't want to go there" said Diana.

"Me either, Di" said Sue. "We are not Jewish"

"We aren't, Sue" said Nancy. "We are keeping an eye on Jewish kids from coming over here"

"I will take care of that, Nancy" said Sue.

"Thanks, Sue" said Nancy. "I hope you won't be invited"

"I hope not, Nancy" said Sue.

Outside, they saw the Jewish kid is about to entering the house.

"Sue, the Jewish kid is here" said Diana.

"I will take care of him, Di" said Sue.

She went outside and talks to that Jewish kid.

"What are you doing here?" Sue asked.

"I am invited you to go to the Hanukkah party with me" said the Jewish kid.

"No, I don't want to go there" said Sue.

"Why not?" The Jewish kid asked.

"Because we are not Jewish" said Sue. "I am celebrating the Christmas party with my family and my friends"

"I want you to go to the Hanukkah party" said the Jewish kid.

"Ma'am, your son wants me to go to the Hanukkah party" said Sue.

"Young man, you are not supposed to invite people who are not Jewish" said his mom.

"But, mom" said the Jewish kid.

"No buts, young man" said his mom.

She took her son away.

"Is he gone, Sue?" Diana asked.

"Yes, Di" said Sue. "Let's go back inside"

They went back inside the house. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. Hanukkah Party

The Jewish kid is now at home with his family. He has been taken away by his mom as a matter of fact. He tries to invite Sue and her friends to go to the Hanukkah party, but they refused to go there of course. He is grounded and he won't be in the Hanukkah party. Let's hope that the Jewish kid will be staying in his home.

"We are home now" said his mom. "Young man, you are grounded for inviting the people who are not Jewish"

"But, mom, I wanted to go with me" said the Jewish kid.

"They don't to go there and that's final" said his mom. "In fact, you are not going to be in the Hanukkah party"

"I like that party, mom" said the Jewish kid.

"I'm sorry but you are staying in your room" said his mom.

She took him to his room and locks the door.

"Did you ground him?" His dad asked.

"I sure did" said his mom. "He will be staying his room during the Hanukkah party"

"He sure is" said his dad. "The Hanukkah party is starting now"

The Jewish people enters the house and playing games such as dreidel.

"Mom, how come my brother can't show up for the party?" His sister asked.

"Because he is grounded" said his mom. "I locked the door so he won't come out of his room"

"Okay, mom" said his sister.

"We can light up the candle" said his dad.

"That is a great idea" said his mom.

"Excuse me, miss" said the Jewish man. "How do you play dreidel?"

"You have to spin and win some coins" said his mom.

"Okay, thanks, ma'am" said the Jewish man.

"You're welcome, sir" said his mom.

He went to the table to play dreidel with some other Jewish people.

"Well, this is a good party for us" said his dad.

"It sure is" said his mom. "I like all of everyone to come over for the Hanukkah party"

After the party, the Jewish people are leaving are driving back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Christmas Day

Sue, Margaret and James are getting up in their bed after they wake up. They went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will have breakfast before opening their Christmas presents as a matter of fact. Let's hope that Sue and her siblings will open their presents after breakfast.

"Good morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, honey" said Principal Rodriguez. "Merry Christmas"

"Today is Christmas, sis" said Sue. "In fact, we are on the nice list"

"Did Santa give us presents when we were asleep?" Margaret asked.

"We will see after we have breakfast, sis" said Sue.

"All right, Sue" said Margaret. "Time for breakfast"

Sue and her siblings went to their seat and began to eat breakfast. After that, they went to the Christmas tree and looks at the presents.

"Sis, Santa did come to our house when we were asleep" said Margaret.

"I can see that, Margaret" said Sue. "Time to open it"

They began opening their Christmas presents.

"What did you get for Christmas, Sue?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I got a new makeup from Santa" said Sue. "I can use it when we are having a special night"

"How about you, James?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I got a new toy truck" said James. "I want to thank Santa for giving me that present"

"That is nice, James" said Principal Rodriguez. "Margaret, what did you get for Christmas?"

"I got a new dollhouse" said Margaret. "Santa was nice"

"He is, sis" said Sue. "We are enjoying our Christmas presents"

"We sure did, Sue" said Margaret. "I really love my new dollhouse"

"You can play with it with your friends, Margaret" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Margaret. "By the way, I will play when they come over"

"That's nice of you, honey" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Thanks, mom" said Margaret.

"We love you, girls" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I love you too, mom" said Sue.

She gave her kids a hug and a kiss. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Park

Sue and her family are getting ready to go to the park after they had a holiday break. They did a New Year's countdown as a matter of fact. Sue will meet her friends at the park of course. They will go back to school in a few days. Let's hope that Sue can meet her friends at the park.

"Good morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, honey" said Principal Rodriguez. "Don't forget to eat breakfast today"

"I sure won't, mom" said Sue. "I just brushed my teeth already"

"That's great, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

After breakfast, Sue and her family puts on their winter clothes for it is cold outside.

"Time to go to the park, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Okay, mom" said Sue.

They left the house and went to the park. At the park, they saw Sue's friends with their siblings.

"Hi, girls" said Sue,

"Hi, Sue" said Diana. "How was New Year's Eve party?"

"It was good, Di" said Sue. "In fact, we countdown the New Year's outside"

"We did that, Sue" said Nancy. "My mom is planning to take down my Baltimore sports stuff"

"How come?" Sue asked.

"Because mom told me that the Ravens are eliminated from the playoffs" said Nancy.

"That is not good, Nancy" said Sue.

"It isn't, Sue" said Diana. "My mom took down the Buccaneers stuff since they are out of the playoffs"

"Same with the Chargers" said Sue. "They are my favorite team"

Then came Sue's little sister and talks to her sister.

"Sue Marci, I need your help" said Margaret.

"What is it, sis?" Sue asked.

"I don't know how to make a snowflake" said Margaret.

"I'll be there in a bit after I talked to my friends" said Sue.

"All right, sis" said Margaret.

"Who's Sue Marci?" Diana asked.

"I think it's short for Susan Marcela, Di" said Nancy.

"Oh" said Diana. "I didn't know that"

"Me either, Di" said Nancy.

"I'll be right back, I am going to build a snowman for my siblings" said Sue.

She went help to build a snowman for her siblings. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	10. Back to School

Sue, Diana and Nancy are getting ready to go back to school. They will have breakfast with their parents as a matter of fact. The girls are going to be dropped off by their moms of course. They have a good winter break by the way. They have not gone back to school since Christmas came. Let's hope that Sue and her friends returns to school.

"Good morning, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "We are back to school today"

"We had a good winter break today" said Sue.

"Yes, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "In fact, I made pancakes for breakfast"

Sue went to the table and had breakfast. Then, she got her backpack and went to the car.

"Time for school now, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

At school, they got off the car and went inside the school.

"Have a good day at school, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "See you later"

Her mom went to her office.

"Hi, girls" said Sue. "We are back at school"

"I know that, Sue" said Nancy. "We are get to see our teacher again"

"I haven't seen Mrs. Jean for a while" said Sue.

"Me either, Sue" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "How was your day?"

"It was good, Sue" said Diana. "We are back together after winter break"

"We sure are, Di" said Sue. "We better go to our class"

They went to class and took their seats.

"Welcome back students" said Mrs. Jean. "Did you have a wonderful holiday?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Sue. "I haven't seen you for a while"

"I know, Sue" said Mrs. Jean. "But since we are back from the holidays, I have some assignments for you"

She gave the assignments to the students and they began doing it. Then, they gave it back to the teacher to grade them.

"Good assignments today, girls" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Sue. "We are now back at school"

"We sure are, Sue" said Nancy.

The girls are now relaxing for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. Another Math Test

Sue, Diana and Nancy are getting ready to take a math test. The girls have study that test before they can take it as a matter of fact. They will not miss a single question during the test of course. They don't want to fail the math test if they miss a single question. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will do good on the test.

"Have a good day at school, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "See you later"

Her mom went to her office.

"Hi, girls" said Sue. "We are ready to the math test"

"We sure are, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have study the test hard before we take it"

"That is true, Di" said Sue. "I hope I don't fail the test"

"Me either, Sue" said Nancy.

"Hi, Nancy" said Sue. "How was your day?"

"It was good" said Nancy. "I have studied my math test like you girls"

"That's great, Nancy" said Sue. "We are doing another math test today"

"We will remember what the answers are without cheating" said Diana.

"I hate cheating, Di" said Sue.

"Same here" said Diana. "We better get to class"

The girls went to class and took their seats.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "We are having another math test"

"We studied for it, ma'am" said Sue.

"Great, Sue" said Mrs. Jean. "I have a test with me"

"Okay, ma'am" said Sue.

She gave the math test to her students and they are doing it. Then, the students gave the students back to the teacher so she can grade them.

"Not a bad math test today, girls" said Diana.

"It wasn't, Di" said Sue. "I didn't miss a single question"

"We would get a bad grade if we do, Sue" said Nancy.

"I know that, Nancy" said Sue. "I don't want to get a bad grade"

"Same here, Sue" said Nancy. "We study it a lot"

"We can rest for a bit" said Sue.

The girls relax for a bit as their teacher grades their test. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	12. Test Results

Sue, Nancy and Diana have finished their math test. The teachers will give them the results of the math test as a matter of fact. The girls have studied hard for the math test of course. They hate to fail the math test. Sue and her friends will try to get a good grade on their test. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will passed the math test.

"We had a great lunch today, girls" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "We took a shot on our math test"

"That is true, Di" said Nancy. "In fact, our math test results are coming up"

"I hope I can get a good grade" said Sue.

"Same here, Sue" said Nancy. "We better get back to class"

"Okay, Nancy" said Sue.

The girls went back to class and took their seats.

"Here we are" said Sue. "Back to class"

"Here comes our teacher with the test results" said Diana.

"Students, I have finished grading your test" said Mrs. Jean. "I will give them to you"

She gave the test results to her students and they look at them.

"I gave an A minus, Di" said Sue.

"Same here, Sue" said Diana. "What did you get, Nancy?"

"I got an A" said Nancy. "I did better than the other math test"

"Ma'am, did some of the students fail the test?" Sue asked.

"Yes, Sue" said Mrs. Jean.

"Who are they?" Sue asked.

"We got Lauren, Amber, Kenneth, Tim and Ron" said Mrs. Jean. "These students did not study the test at all"

"What grade do they get?" Sue asked.

"3 of them got an F minus and the other 2 got an F" said Mrs. Jean.

"That is terrible for them" said Sue. "Their parents would not like this at all"

"They sure won't, Sue" said Mrs. Jean. "You did a good job on your math test"

"Thanks, Mrs. Jean" said Sue.

"Five students had a bad grade on the test, Sue" said Diana.

"I know that, Di" said Sue.

Sue and her friends did a good job on their math test. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	13. Helping Nancy

Diana, Sue and Nancy have a good test and they did get a good grade. They will keep an eye on the bully as a matter of fact. The bully can be mean to Sue's friends of course. The bullies can go to detention if they bullied Diana and her friends. Let's hope that Diana can help Nancy from the bully.

"Have a good day at school Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "See you later"

Her mom went to the principal office.

"Hi, girls" said Sue.

"Hi, Sue" said Diana. "We had a good test yesterday"

"We sure did, Di" said Sue. "I never miss a single question"

"I agree with you, Sue" said Nancy. "In fact, we are behaving at school"

"Yes, we are, Nancy" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

The girls went to class and took their seats.

"Welcome, students" said Mrs. Jean. "I have some assignments with me"

"Okay, ma'am" said Sue.

She gave the assignments to her students and they began doing it. After that, the students returned their assignment to their teacher.

"Good assignment today" said Sue.

On her way back from the restroom, Diana saw a bully girl bullying at Nancy.

"What are you doing with my friend?" Diana asked.

"What are you doing here?" The bully girl asked.

"I am helping Nancy from you" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said Nancy. "The bully girl is very mean to me"

"She bullies me once, Nancy" said Diana. "I will tell the principal about this"

She told her principal and the principal came over.

"Young lady, what are you doing here?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I am bullying at Nancy" said the bully girl.

"That's it, I am taking you to my office" said Principal Rodriguez.

She took that bully girl away.

"Are you okay, Nancy?" Diana asked.

"Yes, Di" said Nancy. "By the way, Joe shaved his head last night because the Eagles"

"Philadelphia have not a championship game since 2008 when they played against the Tampa Bay Rays" said Diana.

The girls went back to the classroom. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	14. Bully Boy Castrated

The bully girl's brother the bully boy is now getting ready to be castrated in the hospital. He will be losing his genitals in the emergency room as a matter of fact. The bully boy won't be having genitals anymore of course. The bully girl and her mom will be waiting for him in the waiting room. Let's hope that the bully boy will be castrated.

"Young lady, your brother is going to the hospital today" said her mom.

"Why, mom?" The bully girl asked.

"Because he is expelled from school like you" said her mom.

"Where is he going to be castrated?" The bully girl asked.

"He will be castrated in the emergency room" said her mom. "In fact, you are coming with me to the hospital"

"Okay, mom" said the bully girl.

The bully girl, her brother and her mom went to the car and drove to the hospital.

"Here we are now, you two" said her mom.

They went inside and took their seats.

"Young man, the doctor will call you in a bit" said her mom.

"Okay, mom" said the bully boy.

Later, the doctor called out the bully boy and took him to the emergency room.

"Be safe in here, young man" said her mom.

"I will, mom" said the bully boy.

"Young man, we are here to castrated you" said the doctor.

"Why, sir?" The bully boy asked.

"Because your mom said that you have been expelled from school" said the doctor.

He removed his pants and underwear and saw his genitals.

"Stay still, young man" said the doctor. "I will remove your genitals"

Back at the waiting room, the bully girl and her mom are waiting for the bully boy to be out of the emergency room.

"How long will it take, mom?" The bully girl asked.

"In a few minutes" said her mom.

They saw the bully boy came out of the emergency room with no genitals.

"Ma'am, your son is now fully castrated" said the doctor.

"Thank you, sir" said her mom.

They left the hospital and went back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	15. Sitting on the Toilet

The bully boy now doesn't have genitals anymore after the doctor cuts it off. He will go home and will use the toilet and has to sit like a girl as a matter of fact. He will be sit on the toilet like girls do of course. He is grounded for bullying the kids at school. Let's hope that the bully boy will sit on a toilet like a girl.

"Here we are, young man" said his mom. "We are back home from the hospital"

"I'm sorry that I lost my genitals" said the bully boy.

"You won't any genitals, young man" said his mom. "In fact, you are grounded for a week since you bullied the kids at school"

"Go use the toilet and sit on it like a girl" said his dad.

"Why, dad?" The bully boy asked.

"Because the doctor cuts off your genitals and throws it away" said his dad.

The bully boy went to the bathroom and sat on the toilet like a girl.

"Make sure you flush the toilet, young man" said his mom.

"I sure will, mom" said the bully boy.

He flushed the toilet and washed his hands.

"Go to your room now, young man" said his mom.

He went to his room and his mom locks the door.

"So, mom, is he grounded?" His sister asked.

"He sure is, honey" said his mom. "You are also grounded as well"

"Why, mom?" His sister asked.

"Because you bully some kids at school" said his mom. "Go to your room and never come out"

She went to her room and her mom locks the door.

"That will teach our kids a lesson" said his mom.

"I know, honey" said his dad. "Our kids bully the good kids at school"

"And they got detention for a week" said his mom.

"Exactly, honey" said his dad. "We had our son getting castrated in the hospital"

"He doesn't have genitals now" said his mom.

"I agree with you, honey" said his dad.

Their kids are officially grounded. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	16. The Bully Girl

Sue is now dropping off at school by her mom. She will be going to class with her friends as a matter of fact. She will keep an eye on the bullies of course. The bullies can be mean to the students. They could be taken to the principal's office. Let's hope that Sue will keep an eye on the bully.

"Have a wonderful day at school, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "See you later"

Her mom went to the principal's office.

"Hi, Nancy" said Sue.

"Hi, Sue" said Nancy. "Diana can't come to school today"

"Why?" Sue asked.

"Because her mom told her to take down the Tampa Bay Lightning stuff since they were eliminated in the playoffs last night" said Nancy. "In fact, the Capitals won"

"They would face off against the Golden Knights" said Sue.

"Do you know when was the last time that the Capitals went to the Stanley Cup?" Nancy asked.

"No, I haven't" said Sue.

"It was in 1998" said Nancy.

"We were in production for our music video at the time" said Sue.

"We sure did, Sue" said Nancy. "And that one superhero came here to save us"

"Again, he is not allowed to appear on any of our stories" said Sue. "We better get to class now so we won't be late"

"All right, Sue" said Nancy.

Later, they saw a bully girl puts a student in the locker.

"Sue, look" said Nancy. "That bully girl puts the student in the locker"

"Get her out of here" said Sue.

"Why?" A bully girl asked.

"Because that is disrespectful" said Nancy. "I'm going to tell the principal"

She brought the principal and saw a bully girl.

"Young lady, come with me to the office" said Principal Rodriguez.

She took that bully girl away.

"Is she gone now?" Sue asked.

"Yes, she is" said Nancy. "Time to freed her from the locker"

They opened the locker and freed the student.

"Time to go back to class now" said Sue.

Sue and Nancy went back to class and took their seat. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	17. Last Day of School

Sue, Diana and Nancy are now waiting for their final minutes of their last day of school. They will be getting out of school as a matter of fact. They already have a good school year of course. They are going to see their final report card from Mrs. Jean of course. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will have a good summer vacation.

"We are almost time to get out of school soon" said Sue.

"We sure are, Sue" said Diana. "We have a great school year for us"

"We have been studying hard for our test" said Sue. "In fact, we are going to get our final report card from Mrs. Jean"

"Exactly, Sue" said Nancy. "We are the best students in school today"

"I don't want to wait for our summer vacation" said Diana.

"Same here, Di" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Sue" said Diana.

Sue and her friends went to their class and took their seats.

"Now let's wait for that final bell of the school year" said Sue.

"Here comes our teacher now" said Diana.

They saw Mrs. Jean came to the classroom and passes out the final report card to her students.

"I got an A" said Sue.

"Same here, Sue" said Diana. "We have been a good student in class"

"We are going to be the college students in the future" said Diana.

"I agree with you, Di" said Nancy. "We have worked our assignments hard and passed the class"

"Hopefully, we can do good on our next school year" said Diana.

They heard the final bell rang and all the students got out of school.

"Have a nice summer vacation, students" said Mrs. Jean. "See you next school year"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

"Our summer vacation is here, girls" said Sue. "We are done for the school year"

"We won't be back to school for a few months" said Diana.

"We better go home now" said Sue. "Bye, girls"

The girls went back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	18. Bathhouse in Tokyo

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now on Vacation in Tokyo, Japan. They will have a bath at the bathhouse as a matter of fact. They will enjoy their bath of course. The girls like to visit to Japan. It's a pretty far away trip for them. They are arriving at the airport in Tokyo. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will enjoy their bath in Tokyo.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Tokyo, Japan is the best place to stay"

"That was a long flight for us, Di" said Nancy.

"It sure was, Nancy" said Diana. "In fact, we had a long nap we were flying to Tokyo"

"I am awake now, Di" said Sue.

"Me too" said Diana. "We better dropped off our suitcases and then go to the bathhouse"

They checked in the room and dropped off their suitcases.

"All right, girls" said Diana. "Time to go to the bathhouse"

They went there and took off their clothes. Then, they got on the tub.

"This is nice bath, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "I can see my boobs and vagina"

"Me too, Di" said Nancy. "I like going to the bathhouse with you two"

"I'm glad you come to the bathhouse with us, Nancy" said Diana.

"Do you have a body wash and a shampoo, DI?" Sue asked.

"I sure do, Sue" said Diana.

She brought out the body wash and they began washing their body parts. Then, she got the shampoo and they wash their hair with it. Finally, they got out of the tub and drives themselves with a towel.

"Great bath, Di" said Sue. "We could come back to the bathhouse soon"

"I hope you like it, Sue" said Diana. "Time to put our clean clothes on"

They put their clean clothes on.

"I love going to the bathhouse" said Nancy.

"They always have bathhouses, Nancy" said Diana. "Just like we have one at home"

"Time to go back to the room now" said Sue.

The girls went back to their room. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	19. Bathhouse Continues

The bath will now continue at the bathhouse in Tokyo. Diana, Sue and Nancy have arrived there as a matter of fact. They had a good bath on their last visit of course. They already remember which one to wash. They will be washing their body parts including their vagina. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will go back to the bathhouse.

"Nice place to visit, Di" said Sue.

"I know that, Sue" said Diana. "Tokyo is pretty far away"

"We had a good bath for us" said Nancy.

"That is true, Nancy" said Diana. "In fact, we are coming back to the bathhouse"

"Let's go there now" said Sue.

Later at the bathhouse, the girls went inside.

"It's nice to visit the bathhouse" said Diana.

"I agree with you, Di" said Sue. "Let's enjoy our bath"

They took off their clothes and went to the tub.

"The water is good today, girls" said Diana.

"It is warm for us, Di" said Nancy. "I can see our boobs and vagina"

"Same here" said Diana. "We can go to the bathhouse again soon"

"I hope so too, Di" said Sue. "I also brought the body wash and the shampoo"

"That is great, Sue" said Diana. "We can't go to the bathhouse without them"

"Exactly, Di" said Sue. "Time to wash ourselves"

They began washing their body parts including their vagina. Then, the girls washed their hair with a shampoo. Finally, they dry themselves with a towel.

"I love coming to the bathhouse with you two, girls" said Nancy.

"Thanks, Nancy" said Diana. "We should come again soon"

"Did you get your body wash and shampoo?" Nancy asked.

"Yes, I did, Nancy" said Sue. "I don't want them to lose them"

"It's important that we have to take care of them" said Diana. "When I am brushing my teeth, I put the toothpaste and my toothbrush away"

"I also put away my books when I'm done reading them" said Nancy. "Time to go now"

Diana and her friends went back to their room. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	20. First Day of School

Sue, Nancy and Diana are now going back to school. They had a great summer vacation in Tokyo Japan as a matter of fact. They are going to start a new school year of course. Sue is now getting up from and brushed her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and puts her toothbrush away. She will be having breakfast with her mom. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will have a great day at school.

"good morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "Time to go back to school"

"I know, mom" said Sue. "In fact, we had a good summer vacation in Tokyo"

"That is true, honey" said Principal Rodriguez. "Eat your breakfast now, so we don't want to hurry"

"Okay, mom" said Sue.

She finished breakfast with her mom and brought her backpack.

"Time to go now, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

Sue and her mom went to school and got off the car.

"Have a wonderful day at school, sweetheart" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "See you later"

"Bye, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

She went inside the school.

"Hi, girls" said Sue. "Long time no see"

"We are finally come back to school" said Diana.

"I haven't seen you in a while" said Nancy.

"Not since the Tokyo trip, Nancy" said Sue. "We better get to class now, or we will be late"

"Let's go now, girls" said Diana.

Sue and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, students" said Mrs. Jean. "Hope you had a wonderful vacation"

"Thanks, Mrs. Jean" said Sue. "We are finally back at school"

"That is true, Sue" said Mrs. Jean. "We are going to have a good school year"

"All right, ma'am" said Sue. "I haven't seen you in a long time"

"Students, this will be a busy school year for us" said Mrs. Jean. "I want you to be on your best behaviors"

The students will remember what their teacher says. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	21. Third Math Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting to do the math test. They have been studying it before the test as a matter of fact. They will do good on their math test of course. They would not do any mistakes during the test. They would also not be copying anybody's answers. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their math test.

"Have a great day at school, honey" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "See you later"

"Sue went inside the school.

"Hi, girls" said Sue.

"Hi, Sue" said Diana. "We have studied for the math test"

"Yes, we did, Di" said Sue. "In fact, we are getting ready for test"

"I hope so, Sue" said Nancy. "We have been studied hard yesterday"  
"Exactly, Nancy" said Sue. "Hopefully we won't be cheating during the test"

"We won't, Sue" said Diana. "We would fail the test if that happens"

"I hate cheating the test" said Sue.

"Same here, Sue" said Diana. "Let's go to class now or else we will be late"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Just in time, Di" said Sue. "Here comes our teacher"

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Today, we are going to have a math test"

"We have studied for it, ma'am" said Sue.

"That's wonderful, students. "I have the math tests with me"

She gave the math test to her students.

"Students, you may now begin" said Mrs. Jean.

The students are now doing their math test. Later, Diana and her friends finished the test and returned them to their teacher.

"Did you finish the test?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"Yes, we have, ma'am" said Sue.

"Take your seats, you three" said Mrs. Jean.

"Thanks, ma'am" said Sue.

The girls went back to their seats.

"We didn't miss a single question, girls" said Sue.

"We would fail the test if we do, Sue" said Diana.

"That is true, Di" said Sue.

The girls are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	22. Military School

The bully kids are now at the military school. They were being expelled from school as a matter of fact. They will have to behave during their class of course. The bully kids did not want to go to the military school, but their parents told them to by the way. Let's hope that the bully kids will be staying the military school.

"Young man, we are taking out to a military school" said his mom.

"Why, mom?" A bully boy asked.

"Because you were bullying the kids at school" said his mom. "In fact, you were expelled from school"

"I didn't do that, mom" said a bully boy.

"You did that, young man" said his mom. "Get your backpack and let's go"

A bully boy got his backpack and went with his mom. At the military school, his mom drops off her son.

"Have a good day at school" said his mom.

"Bye, mom" said a bully boy.

His mom left the school and went to work as her son went inside the school.

"There you are" said the other bully boy. "I knew that you were coming to school with us"

"My mom brought me here" said a bully boy.

"Can we go to class already?" A bully girl asked.

"Yes, we will" said a bully boy. "Let's go now"

The bully kids went to their class and their seats.

"Here we are now" said the other bully boy.

"Here comes the sergeant now" said a bully girl.

"Attention, students!" shout the sergeant.

"Yes, sir" said a bully boy.

"Silence" said the sergeant. "As I was saying, this is your first day of military school"

"We are not leaving the military school until the end of the day?" The other bully boy asked.

"No, sir" said the sergeant. "I have the door locked"

"Alright, sir" said a bully boy.

"Now, I have to teach you kids to join the navy" said the sergeant.

"I don't want to be in the navy" said the other bully boy.

The bully kids are staying at the military school until the end of the day. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	23. Bad Boy Circumcised

Another bad boy is now getting ready to be circumcised at the local hospital. He will be circumcised at the emergency room as a matter of fact. He will not be going anywhere of course. He will be staying inside the emergency room until the doctors circumcised him. His mom will wait for him outside. Let's hope that his circumcision will do well.

"Young man, we are taking you to the hospital" said his mom.

"Why, mom?" A bad boy asked.

"Because you were in trouble at school" said his mom. "In fact, the doctors will be circumcised you"

"I don't want to lose my genitals" said a bad boy.

"I'm sorry but you will lose them" said his mom. "Get in the car"

"Alright, mom" said a bad boy.

He went to the car and they left the house.

"We will be getting to the hospital soon" said his mom.

They arrived at the hospital and got off the car. Then, they went inside and took their seats.

"The doctor will call you out in a few minutes" said his mom. "Also, I want you to be in your best behavior"

"I will, mom" said a bad boy.

They saw the doctor calling out to a bad boy.

"Young man, the doctor is calling you" said his mom. "Go with him"

"Okay, mom" said a bad boy.

He went with the doctor to the emergency room.

"So, young man, how are you doing today?" The doctor.

"I was doing bad, sir" said a bad boy. "I bullied the students at school"

"Did you mom ground you?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, sir" said a bad boy.

"Stay still now" said the doctor. "I am going to circumcised you"

Outside, his mom hears her son screaming in pain. Then, the doctor and a bad boy came out without his genitals.

"There you go, ma'am" said the doctor. "Your son has been circumcised"

"Thanks, sir" said his mom.

"No problem" said the doctor. "By the way, Sue's mom is threatening to take down her daughter's Los Angeles sports stuff when the Dodgers loses the World Series"

A bad boy and his mom went back home from the hospital. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	24. Another Bully and Expelled

Sue, Diana and Nancy are now getting ready to go to school. They will have a great day over there as a matter of fact. They will keep an eye on a local bully of course. They could get in trouble if they are bullying a student. They don't want that to happen. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will keep an eye on a local bully boy.

"Have a great day at school, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I have a surprise for you after school"

"Alright, mom" said Sue. "See you later"

Her mom went to her office.

"Hi, girls" said Sue.

"Hi, Sue" said Diana. "The Red Sox won the World Series"

"I know, Di" said Sue. "I was upset about that"

"Your mom takes down your Los Angeles sports stuff" said Nancy.

"I heard that" said Sue. "In fact, she won't tell me until I get home from school"

At class, Sue and her friends took their seats.

"Here comes our teacher now" said Diana.

"Good morning, students" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a great day at school"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

Later, they saw a local bully buy bullying a student and puts him in the locker.

"Look, girls" said Nancy. "He put a student in the locker"

"We can stop him" said Diana.

They went to the school hall and stop that bully.

"Why did you stop me?" A local bully boy asked.

"Because it was disrespectful" said Nancy.

They saw the principal coming over and took that bully away.

"Is he gone?" Nancy asked.

"Yes, he is" said Diana.

At the principal's office, a local bully boy is sitting down on a chair.

"Why am I doing here?" A local bully boy asked.

"We saw you bullying to a student and put him to a locker" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I promised I won't do it again" said a local bully boy.

"I'm sorry but you'll do it again" said Principal Rodriguez. "Also, you are expelled from school"

She throws him out of the school building and the police arrest him and took him to juvie. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	25. Another Bully Arrested

A local bully boy has been expelled from school by Principal Rodriguez. He puts a student in the locker as a matter of fact. It was disrespectful to bully a student at school. The police will find that bully and arrest him. He will not be able to bully the students again. Let's hope that a local bully boy will be arrested by the police.

"Here we are now" said one of the police officers.

"What are we going to do here?" The other police officer asked.

"We are going to find to arrest that bully" said one of the police officers. "In fact, he was in trouble at school"

"Can we look for him?" The other police officer asked.

"We sure can" said one of the police officers. "Let's go inside and find him"

They went inside the school and began searching for a local bully boy.

"We can look inside the classroom" said the other police officer.

They went to search a local bully boy in the classroom.

"He's not in any of the classrooms" said one of the police officers.

"Maybe he is in the restroom" said the other police officer.

They went there, and a local bully boy wasn't in the restroom either.

"He's not in the restroom either, sir" said one of the police officers. "We should ask the principal"

They went to the principal's office.

"Did you know where that local bully boy is at?" The other police officer asked.

"I expelled him already" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Thanks, ma'am" said one of the police officers.

They went outside, and they saw a local bully there.

"Sir, I see him now" said the other police officer.

They arrest that local bully boy.

"Why did you arrest me?" A local bully boy asked.

"Because you were bullying the students at school" said one of the police officers.

"You shouldn't bully them again" said the other police officer. "You are being bad"

"I agree with you" said one of the police officers.

They put him in the police car and took him to juvie. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	26. California Wildfire

Sue, Diana and Nancy are getting ready to go back home. They have a great day at school at a matter of fact. They have worked hard on their assignments of course. The bully was already expelled from school. Sue and her friends have heard about the wildfire in California. Let's hope that Sue will come home with her mom.

"We had a great day at school, girls" said Sue.

"We sure did, Sue" said Diana. "We also worked hard on our assignments"

"Exactly, Di" said Sue. "In fact, we are getting ready to go back home"

"We know that, Sue" said Nancy. "We already saw a local bully arrested by the police"

"He was also expelled as well" said Diana.

"We don't want to see him again" said Sue. "We will be leaving school soon"

Later, they heard the bell rang and the students are leaving class.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, students" said Mrs. Jean.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Sue. "See you later"

The students are now leaving the school building.

"Another school day is now over, girls" said Sue.

"We better get going now, Sue" said Diana.

"See you later, girls" said Sue.

"Bye, Sue" said Nancy.

Later, Sue went to her house.

"I am home, mom" said Sue.

"Welcome home, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "How was your day at school?"

"It was good, mom" said Sue.

"There was a wildfire in our area" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I saw that, mom" said Sue. "There was also unhealthy air quality in Northern California"

"Good thing that we don't have one here" said Margaret.

"Hi, sis" said Sue. "How was your day at school"

"It was good, sis" said Margaret. "It was sad that we saw a wildfire in our area"

"I know, Margaret" said Sue. "I also saw burning houses and burning trees"

"I am very sorry that everyone lost their homes" said Margaret.

"Good thing that our house wasn't on fire" said Sue. "Good thing it was over"

Sue heard about the wildfire in California. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	27. Long Valley Erupted

Sue is now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away. She will be seeing the Long Valley being erupted as a matter of fact. She has recently heard the California wildfire of course. Let's hope that Sue will see the Long Valley being erupted.

"Morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That's looks delicious, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your siblings, Sue?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "You two, breakfast is ready"

"We'll right there, Sue" said Margaret.

"Okay, you two" said Sue.

Her siblings came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" James asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Sue.

"I like having pancakes for breakfast" said Margaret.

"Same here" said James.

"Let's eat now" said Sue.

After breakfast, they saw the special report appearing on TV.

"The special report is on now" said Sue.

"I wonder what's happening, Sue" said Margaret.

"Let's go see" said Sue.

They went to the couch to see the report.

"This is a special report" said the anchorman. "Long Valley has been erupted"

"That looks bad" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Margaret. "I didn't know it erupts"

"Me either" said James. "I wonder where Long Valley is located"

"It is located between Yosemite National Park and Nevada" said Sue.

"The most it could get is VEI 7" said Margaret.

"That is true, Margaret" said Sue. "Everyone has already evacuated"

"It is not safe when Long Valley is erupted" said James.

"You're right, James" said Sue. "They'll have to stay away from Long Valley"

"I hope that everyone will be safe" said Margaret.

"I hope so too, Margaret" said Sue. "We have never saw Long Valley before"

"We now know where Long Valley is located" said Margaret.

Sue and her friends have saw Long Valley being erupted. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	28. Volcanic Sunset

Sue and her siblings have recently saw Long Valley being erupted. Everyone was being evacuated as a matter of fact. It is not safe to stay at Long Valley of course. There's going to be a sulfur dioxide as in a volcanic sunset. Sue has never saw one by the way. Let's hope that Sue and her siblings will see the volcanic sunset.

"That was bad to see Long Valley being erupted, Sue" said Margaret.

"It sure was, sis" said Sue. "In fact, everyone was evacuated during the eruption"

"It is not safe to stay at Long Valley" said James.

"Exactly, James" said Sue. "There is going to be a sulfur dioxide"

"Is it the volcanic sunset?" Margaret asked.

"It is, Margaret" said Sue. "You don't know what volcanic sunset is"

"No, we don't, sis" said James.

"Volcanic sunsets often feature a lower, bright gold twilight arch and multi-colored rays dappled with shadows" said Sue.

"Now we know what volcanic sunset is" said Margaret.

"I hope you will learn them at school, you two" said Sue.

"Thanks, sis" said James.

"No problem, you two" said Sue. "Now, let's keep an eye on volcanic sunset at Long Valley"

"Alright, sis" said Margaret.

They saw the volcanic sunset at Long Valley.

"The volcanic sunset is here, you two" said Sue.

"I saw it now, sis" said Margaret.

"Same here" said James. "Is it part of sulfur dioxide"

"It sure is, you two" said Sue. "You will be learning them at school soon"

"We will tell our teacher about that soon" said Margaret.

"That is a great idea, sis" said Sue.

They saw the sunset outside.

"The volcanic sunset is here now, you two" said Sue.

"I didn't know it came here, Sue" said Margaret.

"Me either, Margaret" said James. "It was coming from that eruption"

"Hopefully it will be night soon" said Sue.

"I hope so too" said Margaret. "We now know that volcanic sunset is"

"Tell your teacher about that" said Sue.

"We sure will, sis" said Margaret.

Sue and her siblings have saw the volcanic sunset. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	29. Fire Drill

Sue, Diana and Nancy are now getting ready to do a fire drill. They have saw Long Valley being erupted as a matter of fact. They will do good on the fire drill of course. They will remember what to do during the fire drill. They will evacuate the school building without running. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will do good on their fire drill.

"Have a great day at school, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "See you later"

They went inside the school and her mom went to the principal's office.

"Hi, girls" said Sue.

"Hi, Sue" said Diana. "We are having a fire drill today"

"We sure do, Di" said Sue. "In fact, we are going to follow the rules for the drill"

"We will go outside when the fire alarm goes off" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Sue" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Sue and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sue. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Diana.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will be having a wonderful day at school"

Later, they heard the fire alarm going off and the students are leaving the classroom.

"Be sure to walk out of the school building, students" said Mrs. Jean.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Sue. "We don't want to run the school hall"

All the students are exiting the school building and went outside.

"We know how long we are going to stay outside" said Diana.

"We will stay outside until the fire drill ends" said Sue.

After the fire drill, the students are going back inside.

"Good fire drill today, girls" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "We have done a very good job"

"I know, Di" said Sue. "We better get back to class now"

"Okay, Sue" said Diana.

Sue and her friends went back to class. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	30. Science Test

Sue, Nancy and Diana are now getting ready to do the science test. They have studying for the test as a matter of fact. They did a good job on their math test of course. They all know what to do during the test. They will be answering all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will do good on their science test.

"Have a great day at school, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "See you later"

They went inside the school and her mom went to her office.

"Hi, girls" said Sue.

"Hi, Sue" said Diana. "We are having a science test"

"Yes, we do, Di" said Sue. "In fact, we will do good on our test"

"We have been studying hard before the test" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Sue" said Diana.

Sue and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sue. "Just in time for class"

"I see our teacher" said Diana.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a great day at school"

"We sure will, ma'am" said one of the students.

"Did you study for the test?" Mrs. Jean.

"Yes, we did, ma'am" said Sue.

"That's great" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the science test with me"

She gave the science test to her students and they start working on it.

"You may begin the test, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Sue and her friends turned in their science test to their teacher.

"Did you finish the science test, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Sue. "We didn't skip a single question"

"That's great, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Sue.

"No problem" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats now"

Sue and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good science test today" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Diana.

Sue and her friends are now relaxing for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	31. Volcanic Winter

The volcanic winter is about to begin, and Sue, Diana and Nancy are getting ready to go back home. They had a great day at school as a matter of fact. It will be cold outside of course. They have recently saw Long Valley being erupted. They will have to put on their winter clothes when they leave. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will wear their winter clothes.

"That was a great day at school, girls" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Sue. "In fact, we have working hard on our assignments"

"Exactly, Sue" said Nancy. "We also got a good grade on that"

"We don't want to fail our assignments" said Diana.

"No, we don't, Di" said Sue. "We should be ready to go home soon"

"Let's wait for the bell, Sue" said Diana.

Later, they heard the bell and it's time for the students to go home.

"Enjoy your rest of the day, students" said Mrs. Jean.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Sue. "See you later"

The students are now leaving the school building.

"Another day at school is now over, girls" said Sue.

"It is cold outside today" said Diana.

"The volcanic winter has begun, Di" said Sue.

"We have our winter clothes, Sue" said Nancy.

"Let's put them on" said Sue.

They put on their winter clothes and left school.

"Time for us to go home now" said Sue.

"We had a good one today, Sue" said Diana.

"Did you see Long Valley being erupted?" Sue asked.

"I sure have, Sue" said Diana.

"Same here" said Nancy. "It was bad to see Long Valley erupted"

"The most it could get is VEI 7" said Sue.

"I know where Long Valley is located" said Diana.

"It is located between Yosemite National Park and Nevada" said Sue.

"Now I remember, Sue" said Diana. "We better go now"

"Alright, girls" said Sue. "It was great to see you"

"See you later, Sue" said Nancy.

"Bye, girls" said Sue. "See you tomorrow"

They went back home from school. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	32. Snowstorm

Sue, Nancy and Diana are getting ready to go back home. They will be having a snowstorm as a matter of fact. They don't want to get trapped in the snow of course. They had a great day at school by the way. They will try to get home before the snowstorm. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will come home in time.

"Great day at school today, girls" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "We are about to get ready to go home"

"I know, Di" said Sue. "In fact, we worked hard on our assignments"

"We sure did, Di" said Sue. "We got a good grade on that"

"We will be leaving school soon" said Nancy.

Later, the bell has rung, and the students are leaving the classroom.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, students" said Mrs. Jean.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana. "See you later"

The students are now leaving the school building.

"Another day at school is now over" said Sue.

"Exactly, Sue" said Diana. "We better go home faster"

"Why?" Sue asked.

"A snowstorm is about to come" said Diana. "Let's hurry now"

Sue and her friends went home in time.

"Here we are now" said Sue. "Just in time"

"Yes, Sue" said Diana. "The snowstorm has started"

"How was your day at school?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"It was good, mom" said Sue. "We worked hard on some of the assignments"

"That's good, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am going to make the hot chocolate now"

"Alright, mom" said Sue.

Her mom went to the kitchen to make hot chocolate.

"Hot chocolate looks delicious, Sue" said Diana.

"I know, girls" said Sue. "My mom is good at making it"

"We drink it during winter" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Sue. "It will be ready soon"

"That is true, Sue" said Diana. "It takes a while for the hot chocolate being made"

"We also drink it with marshmallows" said Sue. "Here comes the hot chocolate now"

Her mom gave the hot chocolate to the girls and they drank it. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	33. Pop Quiz

Sue, Diana and Nancy are getting ready to do their pop quiz. They did a good job on their science test as a matter of fact. They will do good on their pop quiz of course. They will remember what to do during the quiz. They will answer all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will do good on their pop quiz.

"Have a good day at school, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "See you later"

They went inside, and her mom went to the principal's office.

"Hi, girls" said Sue.

"Hi, Sue" said Diana. "We are having a pop quiz"

"We sure do, Di" said Sue. "In fact, we did a good job on the science test"

"We got a good grade on that" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Sue. "We will do good on the pop quiz"

"I hope so too, Sue" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Di" said Sue. "We don't want to be late for class"

Sue and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are, girls" said Sue. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Diana.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a good day at school"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Sue.

"Alright then" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the pop quiz with me"

She gave the pop quiz to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on the pop quiz, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Sue and her friends turned in their pop quiz to their teacher.

"Did you finish the pop quiz, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Sue.

"That's great, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Sue.

"No problem, Sue" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats now"

Sue and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good pop quiz today, girls" said Sue.

"it sure was, Sue" said Diana.

Sue and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	34. Another Snowstorm

Sue, Nancy and Diana are getting ready to go back home. They did a good job on their pop quiz as a matter of fact. They have been working hard during the pop quiz of course. The snowstorm will be coming to their area by the way. They will try to come home in time. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will come home before the snowstorm.

"Good day at school today, Sue" said Diana.

"It sure is, Di" said Sue. "In fact, we did a good job on the pop quiz"

"We got a good grade on the quiz" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Sue. "We should go home soon"

"Let's wait for the bell, Sue" said Diana.

Later, the bell rang, and the students are leaving the classroom.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, students" said Mrs. Jean.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Sue. "See you later"

The students are now leaving the school building.

"Another day at school has come to an end" said Sue.

"That is true, Sue" said Diana. "We need to go home faster"

"How come, Di?" Sue asked.

"The snowstorm is about to come" said Diana.

"Let's go now" said Sue.

The girls walked faster until they come home in time.

"We are home now, mom" said Sue.

"How was your day at school?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"It was good, mom" said Sue. "We just got home in time"

"Yes, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "The snowstorm has started"

"Good thing that we didn't get trapped from the snowstorm" said Diana.

"We would die if we do, Di" said Sue.

"I'll be right back now, girls" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Okay, mom" said Sue.

"I wonder what she is doing, Sue" said Diana.

"You will see, Di" said Sue.

"Is she at the kitchen?" Nancy asked.

"She sure is, girls" said Sue.

"It's nice to come over, Sue" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said Sue. "We are staying home until the storm ends"

"Alright, Sue" said Diana.

Her mom came with the hot chocolate and the girls drank it. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	35. Snowball Fight

Sue, Nancy and Diana are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going outside to play in the snow as a matter of fact. It was a bad snowstorm for them of course. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will go outside to play in the snow.

"Morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That looks delicious, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call your friends to come downstairs?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Sue" said Diana.

"Okay, girls" said Sue.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Sue.

"I like having pancakes" said Diana.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now, girls" said Sue.

After breakfast, Sue and her friends are putting on their winter clothes.

"Where are going today, Sue?" Diana asked.

"We are going outside" said Sue.

They went outside and making some snowballs.

"Are we making some snowballs?" Nancy asked.

"We sure are, Nancy" said Sue.

She throws the snowball at Nancy.

"You caught me, Sue" said Nancy.

"Yes, I did, Nancy" said Sue. "Here comes Di now"

She throws the snowball at Diana.

"You have caught me, Sue" said Diana.

"Now, we are going to a snowball at Sue" said Nancy.

"Good idea" said Diana.

They throw the snowball at Sue.

"You both hit me with the snowball" said Sue.

"We sure did, Sue" said Diana.

"I'm going to throw at both of you" said Sue.

She throws two snowballs at Diana and Nancy.

"You hit us with a snowball" said Diana.

"I sure did, Di" said Sue. "We are having fun outside"

"Exactly, Sue" said Nancy.

Sue and her friends are having fun outside in the snow. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	36. More Park Visit

Sue, Nancy and Diana are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park today as a matter of fact. They will take their siblings with them of course. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will have a good day at the park.

"Morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Sue?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Sue" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Diana asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Sue.

"I like having French toast" said Diana.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now, girls" said Sue.

After breakfast, Sue and her friends are putting on their winter clothes.

"Where are we going today?" Diana asked.

"We are going to the park" said Sue.

At the park, Sue and her friends are walking around.

"Nice place to visit, Sue" said Diana.

"It sure is, Di" said Sue. "We better take our siblings to the playground"

Sue and her friends take their siblings to the playground.

"Have fun at the playground, you three" said Sue.

"We sure will, sis" said Margaret.

Sue and her friends went to sit on the bench.

"We better keep an eye on our siblings, Di" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "We don't want any bad kids to make fun of them"

"That would hurt their feelings" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Sue.

"I'm on top of the swing, sis" said Margaret.

She slides down and got off.

"That was fun, sis" said Margaret.

"I'm glad you liked it" said Sue. "We are having fun today"

Sue and her friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	37. Park After School

Sue, Nancy and Diana are now almost done at school for today. They will be going to the park after school as a matter of fact. They had a great day at the park on their last visit of course. They will bring their siblings from their school as well. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day at the park after school.

"We are almost done at school, girls" said Diana.

"I can't wait to leave school" said Sue.

"Me either, Sue" said Nancy. "I like going to school"

"Same here, Nancy" said Sue. "In fact, we are having a great day at school"

"Let's wait for the bell, Sue" said Diana.

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

Later, the bell has rang, and the students are leaving school.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, students" said Mrs. Jean.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Sue. "See you later"

The students are now leaving the school building.

"Another day at school is now over" said Diana.

"It sure is, Di" said Sue. "Let's go pick up our siblings"

Sue and her friends went to go pick up their siblings.

"Thank you for picking us up, sis" said Margaret.

"No problem" said Sue. "Time to go to the park"

At the park, Sue and her friends have arrived at the park.

"Can we drop off our siblings, Sue?" Diana asked.

"Sure, we can, Di" said Sue. "Let's take them to the playground"

Sue and her friends went to the playground to dropped off their siblings.

"Have fun at the playground, you three" said Sue.

"We sure will, sis" said Margaret.

Sue and her friends went to sat down on the bench.

"I like going to the park, girls" said Sue.

"I'm on top of the swing" said Jean.

She slides down and got off.

"That was fun" said Jean.

"I'm glad you liked it, Jean" said Diana.

"It's nice to visit the park, girls" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "The kids aren't making fun of our siblings"

Sue and her friends are having great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	38. Bath After School

Sue, Nancy and Diana are getting ready to go back home. They had a great day at school as a matter of fact. They will be taking a bath of course. They already know what to do during their bath by the way. They will be washing their body parts including their vagina. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good bath.

"Great day at school, girls" said Diana.

"We worked hard on our assignments, Di" said Sue.

"We sure did, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we got a good grade on that"

"We will not fail the test" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We will be leaving soon"

"Let's wait for the bell now" said Nancy.

Later, the bell has rung, and the students are now leaving the classroom.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, students" said Mrs. Jean.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Sue. "See you later"

The students are now leaving the school building.

"Another day of school is now ended" said Sue.

"Time to go home now" said Diana.

Sue and her friends came home.

"We are home now, girls" said Sue. "Time for our bath now"

Sue and her friends went to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and went to the tub.

"The bath looks good, Sue" said Diana.

"We are naked on the bath we are born" said Sue. "Time to wash ourselves now"

Sue and her friends are now washing themselves. They brought the body wash to wash their body parts including their vagina. Then, they got the shampoo to wash their hair. Finally, they got out of the tub and dries them with a towel.

"That was a good bath, Sue" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Sue. "Time to put on our pajamas"

Sue and her friends put on their pajamas.

"Don't forget to brush our teeth, girls" said Sue.

"We know that, Sue" said Diana.

After that, Sue and her friends went to bed.

"Good night, girls" said Sue.

"Good night, Sue" said Diana.

The girls are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	39. Third Snowstorm

Sue, Nancy and Diana are getting ready to go back home. They are having a great day at school as a matter of fact. They have working hard on their assignments of course. They will try to go home fast by the way. The snowstorm is about to start soon. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will come home before the snowstorm.

"That was nice to go to school, Sue" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Sue. "In fact, we worked hard on our assignments"

"We got a good grade on that, Sue" said Nancy.

"I know, Nancy" said Sue. "We never failed our test"

"We will be going home soon" said Diana.

"I hope so, Di" said Sue. "Let's wait for the bell"

"Alright, Sue" said Diana.

Later, the bell has rung, and the students are now leaving the school building.

Enjoy the rest of your day, students.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Sue. "See you later"

The students are now leaving the school building.

"Another day of school is now over" said Sue.

"We better go home fast, Sue" said Diana.

"Why, Di?" Sue asked.

"Because the snowstorm is about to start" said Diana.

"We better walk faster, Di" said Sue.

The girls walked faster until they come home in time.

"We are home, mom" said Sue.

"How was your day at school, Sue?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"It was good, mom" said Sue. "The snowstorm has started"

"Yes, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "The storm is going bad right now"

"Good thing that we didn't get trapped from the storm" said Diana.

"We are staying home until the snowstorm comes to an end" said Sue.

"Where is your mom, Sue?" Nancy asked.

"She is at the kitchen, Nancy" said Sue.

"I wonder what she is making" said Diana.

"You will see, Di" said Sue. "She is good at cooking dinner"

"My mom makes my dinner everyday" said Diana.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Here comes my mom now" said Sue.

Her mom came with the hot chocolate and the girls drank it. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	40. Snowball Fight at the Park

Sue, Nancy and Diana are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of the mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to have a snowball fight at the park as a matter of fact. They stayed at Sue's house during the snowstorm of course. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will be having a snowball fight at the park.

"Morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Sue?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Sue" said Diana.

"Okay, girls" said Sue.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Diana asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Sue.

"I like having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now" said Sue.

After breakfast, Sue and her friends are putting on their winter clothes.

"Where are we going today, Sue?" Diana asked.

"We are going to the park" said Sue.

At the park, Sue and her friends are making some snowballs.

"It is cold outside today" said Diana.

"I know, Di" said Sue. "Look here"

She throws the snowball at Diana.

"You hit me with me a snowball, Sue" said Diana.

"I sure did, Di" said Sue.

Diana throws the snowball and it hits at Sue.

"You caught me, Di" said Sue.

"Let's throw the snowball at Nancy" said Diana.

"Good idea, Di" said Sue.

They throw the snowball at Nancy.

"You found me, girls" said Nancy. "I am going to throw the snowball at you two"

She throws the snowballs at Sue and Diana.

"You hit us, Nancy" said Diana.

"Now we are going to hit you with a snowball" said Sue.

The girls are continuing to have a snowball fight at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	41. Fourth Math Test

Sue, Nancy and Diana are now getting ready to do the math test. They had fun in the snow as a matter of fact. They have been study for the test of course. They will remember what to do during the test by the way. They will answer all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will do good on the math test.

"Have a great day at school, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "See you later"

They went inside the school and her mom went to her office.

"Hi, girls" said Sue.

"Hi, Sue" said Diana. "We are having a math test today"

"We sure do, Di" said Sue. "In fact, we have studying for the test"

"That is true, Sue" said Nancy. "We also had fun in the snow last night"

"It was cold yesterday, girls" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Sue" said Diana.

Sue and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sue. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Nancy.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Did you study for the math test?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Sue.

"That is great, students" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the math test with me"

She gave the math test to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on your math test, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Sue and her friends turned in their math test to their teacher.

"Did you finish the math test, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Sue.

"That's good, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Sue.

"No problem" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats now"

Sue and her friends went back to their seats.

"That was a good test, girls" said Sue.

"We didn't skip a single question, Sue" said Diana.

"I know, Di" said Sue. "We should rest now"

Sue and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	42. Dodgers Baseball Game

Sue and her family are going to see a baseball game. They will be at the baseball stadium as a matter of fact. They have a season ticket of course. It will be a Los Angeles Dodgers game by the way. They will be facing off against the Cincinnati Reds. Let's hope that the Dodgers will play good against the Reds.

"Here we are now, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "Dodger stadium"

"The stadium looks nice" said Sue. "In fact, the Dodgers are starting their new season"

"Who are they facing off against, sis?" Margaret asked.

"They are playing against the Cincinnati Reds, Margaret" said Sue.

"I know there's another MLB team in Ohio, Sue" said James.

"What is it, James?" Sue asked.

"The Cleveland Indians" said James.

"I never heard of that team" said Sue.

"Me either, sis" said James. "We better get to our seats"

As they are about to take their seats, they saw a girl covering her with a towel.

"What are you doing here, Di?" Sue asked.

"I wanted to show you what happened to my head" said Diana. "Do you want to see it?"

"Sure, Di" said Sue.

She removes a towel and Sue was shocked.

"I am bald!" shout Diana.

"Did Ohio State University shave your head?" Sue asked.

"Yes, Sue" said Diana.

"Have a seat, Di" said Sue.

A Cincinnati Reds fan saw Diana holding a Tampa Bay Rays Raymond doll.

"Hey, baldy" said Cincinnati Reds fan. "This isn't a Tampa Bay Rays game"

He took the Tampa Bay Rays Raymond doll away and gave Diana a Mr. Redlegs doll as she begins to cry.

"You give it back to her this instant" said Sue.

"I don't think so" said the Cincinnati Reds fan. "Her team as in the Lightning has spanked last night against the Blue Jackets"

They saw the security took that fan away from the stadium.

"Is he gone, sis?" Margaret asked.

"Yes, Margaret" said Sue. "Diana is bald like that old man from Six Flags"

They saw the Dodgers win another game as they scored a home run. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	43. Another Park Visit

Sue, Diana and Nancy are getting ready to go to the park after school. They are having a great day at school as a matter of fact. They did a great job on their assignments of course. They usually worked hard on their assignments by the way. They can't wait to leave school. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will be having a great day at the park.

"Good assignments today, Sue" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Sue. "In fact, we have been working hard on our assignments"

"We never fail our assignments, Sue" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Sue.

"I can't wait to get out of school" said Diana.

"Me either, Di" said Sue. "Let's wait for the bell"

"Okay, Sue" said Diana.

Later, the bell has rung, and the students are leaving the classroom.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, students" said Mrs. Jean.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Sue. "See you later"

The students are now leaving the school building.

"Another day of school has come to an end" said Sue.

"Where are we going today, Sue?" Diana asked.

"We are going to the park" said Sue. "We are going to pick up our siblings from school"

At the park, Sue and her friends are now walking around.

"Nice weather today, Sue" said Diana.

"I know, Di" said Sue. "It is sunny outside"

"Let's drop off our siblings" said Diana.

Sue and her friends went to drop off their siblings at the playground.

"Have fun at the playground, you two" said Sue.

"We sure will, sis" said Margaret.

Sue went to sit on the bench with her friends.

"Nice to see our siblings playing at the playground" said Diana.

"They are having fun, Di" said Sue.

"I'm on top of the slide, sis" said Margaret.

She slides down and got off.

"That was fun" said Margaret.

"Did you like it?" Sue asked.

"I sure did" said Margaret.

"That is great" said Sue. "Great day today"

Sue and her friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	44. Another Fire Drill

Sue, Nancy and Diana are now getting ready for another fire drill. They did a good job on their last drill as a matter of fact. They will do good on their next drill of course. They already know what to do during the drill by the way. They will be going outside the school building until the fire drill ends. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will do good on the fire drill.

"Have a great day at school, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "See you later"

They went inside the school and her mom went to her office.

"Hi, girls" said Sue.

"Hi, Sue" said Diana. "We are having a fire drill today"

"We sure do, Di" said Sue. "In fact, we did on our last drill today"

"I hope the next fire drill will do good" said Nancy.

"I hope so too, Nancy" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Sue" said Diana.

Sue and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sue. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Diana.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a wonderful day at school"

Later, they heard the fire alarm and the students are leaving the class.

"Remember not to run during the drill" said Mrs. Jean.

"We know that already, ma'am" said Sue.

The students are now exiting the school building and stays outside.

"How long are we staying outside, Sue?" Diana asked.

"Until the drill is over, Di" said Sue.

"I get it now" said Diana.

Later, the students are now going back to the school building.

"Great fire drill, girls" said Sue.

"We did a good job, Sue" said Diana.

"I know, Di" said Sue. "We have listened to the rules as well"

"Good thing that we didn't run" said Nancy.

"Time for us to go back to class" said Sue.

"Alright, Sue" said Diana.

Sue and her friends went back to class and took their seats. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	45. Bully at the Park

Sue, Nancy and Diana are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park as a matter of fact. They will keep an eye on a local bully of course. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will have a great day at the park.

"Morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Sue?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Sue" said Diana.

"Okay, girls" said Sue.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Sue.

"I like having pancakes" said Diana.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now" said Sue.

After breakfast, Sue and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today?" Diana asked.

"We are going to the park" said Sue.

At the park, Sue and her friends are walking around.

"Nice weather, girls" said Sue.

They saw a local bully girl bullying Sue and her friends.

"Where do you think you're going?" A local bully girl asked.

"We are about to drop off our siblings to the playground' said Sue.

"It is only for babies" said a local bully girl.

"They can go to the playground whatever they want" said Diana.

The security sees a local bully girl bullying Sue and her friends.

"Can you please stop doing that, young lady?" The security asked.

He stopped a local bully girl from bullying Sue and her friends.

"Thank you, sir" said Sue.

"Anytime, ma'am" said the security.

He took a local bully girl away.

"She is gone now, Sue" said Diana.

"I don't want to see her again" said Sue.

"Me either" said Nancy.

Sue and her friends have dropped off their siblings at the playground. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	46. Bully Girl Arrested

A local bully girl has been sent back home. She has been bullying Diana and her friends as a matter of fact. The police will be arresting her of course. She will be staying in her room by the way. She will not be having any desserts for a week. Let's hope that the police will be arresting a local bully girl.

"We are home now, young lady" said her mom. "Go to your room now"

"Why, mom?" A local bully girl asked.

"Because you were bullying the good kids" said her mom. "In fact, you will not be having desserts for a week"

"I wanted to have desserts" said a local bully girl.

"Go to your room or else" said her mom.

She went to her room.

"Did she go to room, mom?" Her brother asked.

"She sure did, honey" said her mom. "You will be having desserts all week"

"I am glad she won't getting desserts" said her brother.

"I won't let her to have one for a week" said her mom.

"What did she do, mom?" Her brother asked.

"She was bullying three good kids at the park" said her mom.

"That can't be good, mom" said her brother.

They saw the police arrived at her house.

"We are here, ma'am" said the police officer. "Have you seen your daughter?"

"She is in her room, sir" said her mom.

"We will look for her, ma'am" said the police officer.

They went to search for that bully girl until they found her.

"There she is, sir" said the police officer.

They have arrested a local bully girl.

"Why did you arrest me?" A local bully girl asked.

"Because you were bullying three kids at the park" said the police officer.

"Thank you for arresting her, sir" said her mom.

"Anytime, ma'am" said the police officer.

They put a local bully in the police car and took her away.

"Is she gone now, mom?" Her brother asked.

"She sure did" said her mom. "I don't want to see her again"

A local bully girl is heading to juvie. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	47. Back to School Shopping

Sue, Nancy and Diana are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the store as a matter of fact. They will be having a back to school shopping of course. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will buy some school supplies before they go back to school.

"Morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Sue?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Sue" said Diana.

"Okay, girls" said Sue.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Sue.

"I like having pancakes" said Diana.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Sue.

After breakfast, Sue and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today?" Diana asked.

"We have a back to school shopping today, girls" said Sue.

At the store, Sue and her friends went inside.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sue.

"That is a lot of people, Sue" said Diana.

"I know, girls" said Sue. "They are here for back to school shopping"

Sue and her friends have begun their back to school shopping.

"What can we buy here, Sue?" Nancy asked.

"I have some binders with me" said Diana.

"That is a great idea, Di" said Sue.

"What else do we need?" Diana asked.

"We can have some pencils for us" said Sue.

"And maybe a new journal book as well" said Diana.

A little later, Sue and her friends went in line to pay their school supplies.

"It's almost time for us to go back to school, girls" said Sue.

She payed the school supplies with her money and left the store. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	48. Sunday Mass

Sue and her siblings are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are getting ready to go to church as a matter of fact. They will meet their friends there of course. Let's hope that Sue and her siblings will be having a good mass at church.

"Good morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your siblings, Sue?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "You two, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Sue" said Margaret.

"Okay, you two" said Sue.

Her siblings came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" James asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Sue.

"I like having French toast" said Margaret.

"Same here" said James.

"Let's eat" said Sue.

After breakfast, Sue and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Sue?" Margaret asked.

"We are going to church" said Sue.

At church, Sue and her siblings went inside.

"Here we are now, you two" said Sue.

"I see our friends, Sue" said Margaret.

"We better take a seat, you two" said Sue.

"Alright, sis" said James.

Sue and her friends went to their seats.

"Here comes our priest now" said Sue.

They saw the priest entering the church.

"Good morning" said the priest. "Would you please stand up to pray"

Everyone got up and they pray.

"In the name of father, the son and the holy spirit, amen" said the priest. "Let's begin the mass"

Later after mass, everyone is leaving the church.

"That was a good mass, you two" said Sue.

"Nice to see our friends coming over for mass" said James.

"They don't have time to talk to us, you two" said Sue. "We better go"

Sue and her siblings are now leaving church. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	49. Time for a Bath

Sue and her siblings are now getting ready to go take a bath. They will be taking a bath together as a matter of fact. They had a good mass of course. They will remember what to do during their bath by the way. What will be washing their body parts including their genitals. Let's hope that Sue and her siblings will be having a good bath.

"Time for a bath now, you two" said Sue.

"Okay, Sue" said Margaret.

Sue and her siblings went to the bathroom, taking out off their clothes and went to the tub.

"The water looks nice, sis" said James.

"It sure is, you two" said Sue. "In fact, we are looking good naked"

"I can see our genitals, Sue" said Margaret.

"My pussy looks nice" said Sue.

"That is another name for vagina, sis" said Margaret.

"Do you have the body wash and the shampoo?" James asked.

"I sure did, you two" said Sue.

"That is good, sis" said Margaret. "We don't want to have a bath without them"

"We are naked on the day that we were born" said Sue.

"Good thing that we are playing with the bath toys" said Margaret.

"Keep playing with them" said Sue. "Time to wash now"

Sue and her siblings are now washing together. They began washing their body parts including their vagina with a body wash. Then, they brought the shampoo to wash their hair. Finally, they got out of the tub and dries themselves with a towel.

"That was a good bath, Sue" said Margaret.

"Did you like your bath, you two?" Sue asked.

"We did, Sue" said James.

"I have the pajamas with me" said Sue.

She gave the pajamas to her siblings and they put them on.

"Am I looking in my pajamas?" Margaret asked.

"You are, sis" said Sue. "Don't forget to brush their teeth"

"We sure will, sis" said Margaret.

After they brushed their teeth, Sue and her siblings went to bed and her mom turns off the lights.

"Good night, mom" said Sue.

"Good night, you three" said Principal Rodriguez.

Sue and her siblings are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	50. Soccer Game

Sue and her siblings are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be playing a soccer game as a matter of fact. They will be play it at the park of course. Let's hope that Sue and her siblings will be play soccer at the park.

"Morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am making omelets for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I like having omelets for breakfast"

"Can you call out your siblings, Sue?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "You two, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Sue" said Margaret.

"Okay, you two" said Sue.

Her siblings came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" James asked.

"We are having omelets for breakfast" said Sue.

"I like having omelets" said Margaret.

"Same here" said James.

"Let's eat" said Sue.

After breakfast, Sue and her siblings are getting ready for leave.

"Where are we going today, Sue?" Margaret asked.

"We are going to the park" said Sue.

At the park, Sue and her siblings went to the soccer field.

"Here come our friends" said Margaret.

"Hi, you three" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "Nice to see you here"

"We are about to play soccer" said Diana.

"We can play against our siblings" said Sue.

"Great idea, Sue" said Nancy.

Diana put the soccer ball down on the midfield and Sue kicks it first.

"And we are underway" said Diana.

"I am about to get the score first" said Margaret.

She took the ball away from Sue.

"Not if we get it first" said Sue.

She steals it and scores a goal.

"Great kick, Sue" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said Sue. "The score is 1 to 0"

"We should make a comeback, sis" said James.

"You need to beat us, first" said Sue. "Let's keep playing"

Sue and her friends continue to play soccer. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	51. Wins a Soccer Game

Sue, Nancy are still playing a soccer game. They are currently winning a game as a matter of fact. They have been playing in a while of course. The score is currently 3 to 2 by the way. The game will end in a few minutes. They took a break at 45 minutes. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will be winning a soccer game.

"This is a good game so far, Sue" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Sue. In fact, we are currently in the lead"

"What is the score right now, Sue?" Nancy asked.

"It is 3 to 2, right now" said Sue.

"We still have a few minutes left to make a comeback, sis" said Margaret.

Sue passes the ball to Diana.

"I have the ball" said Diana.

"Not if I get it first" said Jean.

She steals the ball from Diana.

"I got the ball now" said Jean.

"You only got a few minutes" said Daniel.

"We are on the 90-minute mark" said Jean.

"Hopefully we can score 2 scores before the time runs out" said Daniel.

Sue took the ball from Jean.

"I got the ball" said Sue.

A little later, Sue and her friends have won a soccer game.

"We won, Sue" said Diana.

"We sure did, Di" said Sue. "The final score was 3 to 2"

"We were so close to win" said Jean.

"That was a good try, you two" said Diana.

"I know, sis" said Daniel.

"It takes a lot of practice, you two" said Diana.

"We can play again someday, Di" said Sue.

"That is a good idea, Sue" said Diana.

"It is also to have our siblings playing at the playground" said Nancy.

"We can always watch our siblings, girls" said Sue. "Bad kids can make fun of them"

"I am ready to go, Di" said Jean.

"Thank you for inviting us, Sue" said Diana.

"Anytime, girls" said Sue. "See you tomorrow"

"Bye, Sue" said Diana.

Sue and her friends are going back home from the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	52. Another Mass

Sue and her siblings are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to church as a matter of fact. They have a good soccer game of course. Let's hope that Sue and her siblings will be going to the church.

"Morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your siblings, Sue?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "You two, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, sis" said Margaret.

"Okay, you two" said Sue.

Her siblings came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" James asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Sue.

"I like having French toast" said Margaret.

"Same here" said James.

"Let's eat" said Sue.

After breakfast, Sue and her siblings are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, sis?" Margaret asked.

"We are going to church today" said Sue.

At the church, Sue and her siblings went inside.

"Here we are now, you two" said Sue.

"I can see our friends" said Margaret.

"Hi, girls" said Sue.

"Hi, Sue" said Diana. "Just about time to take our seats"

Sue and her friends went to take their seats.

"The seat looks comfortable" said Diana. "Here comes the priest now"

They saw the priest enters the church.

"Good morning" said the priest. "Can you please stand up"

Everyone got up and they pray.

"In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit, amen" said the priest and everyone else.

"Let's us begin the mass" said the priest.

Later, everyone is leaving the church.

"Good mass today, Sue" said Diana. "Thank you for inviting us here"

"Anytime, girls" said Sue. "We will come here every Sunday"

Sue and her friends have enjoyed their Sunday mass. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	53. Bowling

Sue, Nancy and Diana are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the bowling alley as a matter of fact. They have never played bowling of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have fun at bowling.

"Morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am making omelets for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I like having omelets for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Sue?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Sue" said Diana.

"Okay, girls" said Sue.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having omelets for breakfast" said Sue.

"I like having omelets" said Diana.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Sue.

After breakfast, Sue and her friends are now getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Sue?" Diana asked.

"We are going to the bowling alley" said Sue.

At the bowling alley, Sue and her friends went inside.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sue.

"I see a lot of people playing bowling" said Diana.

"We better get some bowling shoes, girls" said Sue.

They went to get their bowling shoes.

"I got the bowling shoes, girls" said Sue.

"That is good, Sue" said Diana. "I will go first"

She got the bowling ball and hits 8 pins.

"Try to get a spare, Di" said Sue.

Diana hits only one pin.

"So close, Di" said Nancy. "My turn"

Nancy hits 9 bowling pins.

"I almost got a strike" said Nancy.

She hits 1 pin.

"I got a spare" said Nancy. "Your turn, Sue"

She brought the bowling ball and hits all 10 pins.

"I finally got a strike" said Sue.

"Way to go, Sue" said Diana.

Sue and her friends are continuing playing bowling. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	54. Back to the Park

Sue and her siblings are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park as a matter of fact. They will meet their friends there of course. Let's hope that Sue and her siblings will meet their friends at the park.

"Morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call your siblings, Sue?" Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "You two, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, sis" said Margaret.

"Okay, you two" said Sue.

Her siblings came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" James asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Sue.

"I like having French toast" said Margaret.

"Same here" said James.

"Let's eat" said Sue.

After breakfast, Sue and her siblings are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today?" Margaret asked.

"We are going to the park" said Sue.

At the park, Sue and her siblings are walking around.

"Nice weather today, you two" said Sue.

"It is sunny" said James. "I can see our friends"

"Hi, girls" said Sue.

"Hi, Sue" said Diana. "Nice to see you here"

"I see a playground here" said Sue. "Let's drop off our siblings"

Sue and her friends went to drop off their siblings.

"Have a great day at the park, you two" said Sue.

"We sure will, sis" said James.

Sue and her friends went to sit on the bench.

"We better keep an eye on our siblings, girls" said Sue.

"How come, Sue?" Diana asked.

"Because they can make fun of them" said Sue.

"I can see our siblings playing on the seesaw" said Nancy.

"That is nice to play there" said Sue. "I hope they had fun"

Sue and her friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	55. New Grocery Store

Sue and her siblings are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to a new grocery store as a matter of fact. It opened this week of course. Let's hope that Sue and her siblings will be going to a new grocery store.

"Morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your siblings, Sue?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "You two, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, sis" said Margaret.

"Okay, you two" said Sue.

Her siblings came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" James asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Sue.

"I like having waffles" said Margaret.

"Same here" said James.

"Let's eat" said Sue.

After breakfast, Sue and her siblings are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today?" Margaret asked.

"We are going to a new grocery store" said Sue.

At the new grocery store, Sue and her siblings went inside.

"Here we are now, you two" said Sue.

"This place looks new" said Margaret.

"I know, you two" said Sue. "It opened recently this week"

"I didn't know that, sis" said James.

"Now you do" said Sue. "Let's go find some groceries"

"Good idea, sis" said Margaret.

Sue and her siblings began their grocery shopping.

"What can we buy from here?" James asked.

"There is a toothpaste" said Sue.

"That is a good idea, sis" said Margaret. "We are running out"

Sue went to put the toothpaste in the shopping cart.

"I got some toothpaste, you two" said Sue.

Later, they went in line to pay their groceries.

"Good shopping today, sis" said Margaret.

"We had everything on our list, you two" said Sue.

The cashier puts the groceries in the bag and Sue and her siblings left. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	56. Another Pop Quiz

Sue, Nancy and Diana are now getting ready to have a pop quiz. Sue went to the new grocery store with her siblings as a matter of fact. She had bought some groceries there of course. She will remember what to do during the pop quiz by the way. She will answer all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will do good on their pop quiz.

"Have a great day at school, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "See you later"

They went inside, and her mom went to her office.

"Hi, girls" said Sue.

"Hi, Sue" said Diana. "Today is the pop quiz"

"Yes, it is, girls" said Sue. "In fact, we did a good job on our last pop quiz"

"We had a good weekend for us" said Diana.

"I hope we do good on our pop quiz" said Nancy. "We better go to our class"

"Okay, girls" said Sue. "We don't want to be late for class"

Sue and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sue. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Diana.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Did you enjoy your weekend?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said one of her students.

"That is good" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the pop quiz with me"

She gave the pop quiz to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on your pop quiz, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Sue and her friends turned in their pop quiz to their teacher.

"Did you finish the pop quiz, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"Yes, we did, ma'am" said Sue.

"That is good" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Sue.

"Anytime, girls" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats now"

Sue and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good pop quiz, girls" said Sue.

"We didn't skip a question" said Diana.

Sue and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	57. Golf

Sue, Nancy and Diana are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are getting ready to play golf as a matter of fact. They have not played golf before of course. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will be playing golf for the first time.

"Morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Sue?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Sue" said Diana.

"Okay, girls" said Sue.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Sue.

"I like having pancakes" said Diana.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Sue.

After breakfast, Sue and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Sue?" Diana asked.

"We are going to a golf course today" said Sue.

At the golf course, Sue and her friends brought their golf clubs and went to hole 1.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sue.

"Our first hole" said Diana.

"I will go first" said Sue. "We have to go under par 4 in this one"

Sue brought out the 1-wood club, a tee and a golf club.

"I need to look at the ball" said Sue.

She swings it and hits the ball. The golf ball is about 131 yards from the cup.

"That was a good shot, Sue" said Diana.

"Thanks, girls" said Sue.

Later, Sue is about 15 yards from the cup.

"I just need a birdie putt" said Sue.

She putts the ball and made it the cup.

"I did it" said Sue.

"We are a bit behind, Sue" said Diana. "But good putt"

Sue and her friends are continue playing golf. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	58. Third Pop Quiz

Sue, Nancy and Diana are now getting ready to have a pop quiz. They did a good job at golf as a matter of fact. Sue has won on that of course. They will remember what to do during the pop quiz by the way. They will be answering all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will do good on the pop quiz.

"Have a great day at school, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "See you later"

They went inside, and her mom went to her office.

"Hi, girls" said Sue.

"Hi, Sue" said Diana. "We have a pop quiz today"

"We sure do, Di" said Sue. "In fact, we had fun at playing golf"

"It was nice to go to the golf course" said Nancy.

"I have won the game" said Sue.

"You did beat us" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, girls" said Sue. "We don't want to be late for class"

Sue and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sue. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Diana.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Did you have a great weekend?"

"Yes, ma'am" said the students.

"That is good" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the pop quiz with me"

She gave the pop quiz to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on your pop quiz, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Sue and her friends turned in their pop quiz to their teacher.

"Did you finish the pop quiz, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Sue.

"That is good, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I'm about to grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Sue.

"Anytime" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats now"

Sue and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good pop quiz today" said Sue.

"We didn't skip a single question" said Diana.

Sue and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	59. Marathon Race

Sue and her siblings are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. Sue and her friends will be going to the marathon race as a matter of fact. Sue have registered with her friends of course. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will be going to the marathon race.

"Morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your siblings, Sue?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I sure will" said Sue. "You two, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Sue" said Margaret.

"Okay, you two" said Sue.

Her siblings came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" James asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Sue.

"I like having waffles" said Margaret.

"Same here" said James.

"Let's eat" said Sue.

After breakfast, Sue and her siblings are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, sis?" Margaret asked.

"A marathon race is happening today" said Sue.

At downtown, Sue saw her friends preparing for the race.

"Hi, girls" said Sue.

"Hi, Sue" said Diana. "You are just in time"

"Thanks, girls" said Sue.

"Anytime, Sue" said Nancy. "The race is about to start"

Sue and her friends hear a horn and the race begins.

"And we are underway" said Diana.

"How long is the marathon?" Nancy asked.

"About 25 miles" said Sue.

"That is long" said Nancy. "Our siblings will be here soon"

"I hope so too" said Sue.

"Good marathon race so far" said Diana.

"I know that, girls" said Sue.

Later, their siblings arrived to see their siblings finished the race.

"I see Sue, mom" said Margaret.

They saw their sisters finished the marathon race.

"How was it?" James asked.

"It was good, you two" said Sue. "I am a bit exhausted"

Sue and her friends have finished the marathon race. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	60. Texans-Chargers Game

Sue and her siblings are now getting ready to go to the Los Angeles Chargers game. The Chargers will be facing off against the Houston Texans as a matter of fact. They can't wait for the Chargers to win another game of course. They are playing at home by the way. Let's hope that Sue and her siblings will see the Chargers playing against the Texans at home.

"Here we are now, you three" said Principal Rodriguez. "Our second home game of the season"

"Yes, it is, mom" said Sue. "In fact, we have won against the Colts in overtime on our home opener"

"It was a close one, sis" said Margaret.

"I know that" said Sue. "Where are we sitting at?"

"We are sitting at section 232" said Principal Rodriguez. "I already have the season tickets"

"That is good, mom" said Sue. "We better take our seats"

They entered the stadium and took their seats.

"This stadium looks small, sis" said James.

"This is where the LA Galaxy plays at" said Sue.

"Hopefully, we will get a new stadium soon" said Margaret.

"I hope so too, sis" said Sue. "Who are we playing against?"

"The Houston Texans" said Margaret.

Later during the game, a Houston Texans fan saw Sue holding a Philip Rivers doll.

"This is your big day" said a Houston Texans fan.

He took a Philip Rivers doll away from Sue and gave her a Toro doll as she starts to cry.

"Give it back to me" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I don't think so, ma'am" said a Houston Texans fan.

He started destroying a Philip Rivers doll.

"Look what's he doing, mom" said James.

"Try to stop him, you two" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Good idea, mom" said Margaret.

Her siblings tried to stop him, but he didn't listen.

"He won't stop, mom" said James.

A Houston Texans fan doll has completely destroyed a Philips Rivers doll.

"Too late, you two" said Principal Rodriguez. "He already destroyed it"

Sue was upset that her doll was destroyed, and the Chargers would fall short to the Texans 27 to 20. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	61. Fifth Math Test

Sue, Nancy and Diana are now getting ready to have their math test. They have been studying for that test as a matter of fact. They did a good job on their last test of course. They already remember what to do during the test by the way. They will answer all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will do good on their test.

"Have a great day at school, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "See you later"

They went inside, and her mom went to the office.

"Hi, girls" said Sue.

"Hi, Sue" said Diana. "The math test is today"

"I heard about that" said Sue. "In fact, we have been studied for the test"

"We did a good job on our last test" said Nancy.

"We got a good grade on that" said Sue.

"Hopefully we can do good on the science test" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, girls" said Sue. "We don't want to be late for class"

Sue and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sue. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Diana.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Did you study for the test?"

"Yes, we did, ma'am" said the teacher.

"That's great" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the math test with me"

She gave the math test to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on your math test, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Sue and her friends turned in their math test to their teacher.

"Did you finish the test, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Sue.

"That is good, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Sue.

"Anytime, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats now"

Sue and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good test today, girls" said Sue.

"We have worked on all the questions" said Diana.

Sue and her friends are now relaxing for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	62. Another New Grocery Store

Sue and her siblings are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to a new grocery store as a matter of fact. It opened recently of course. Let's hope that Sue and her siblings will be going to a new grocery store.

"Morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Mrs. Evans. "Why is there a bag in your head?"

"I can explain to that later" said Sue.

"I am making French toast for breakfast" said Principal Rodriguez.

"That smells good, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your siblings, Sue?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "You two, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Sue" said Margaret.

"Okay, you two" said Sue.

Her siblings came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" James asked.

"We are having French toast" said Sue.

"I like having French toast" said Margaret.

"Same here" said James. "Why is there a bag in your head?"

Sue takes it off and her siblings saw that she has no hair.

"I am bald!" said Sue.

"That can't be good" said James. "The Washington Redskins might have shaved your head"

"And Diana have already kissed Bill O'Brien's ass after the Rays are eliminated" said Margaret.

"That can't be good" said Sue. "Let's eat"

After breakfast, Sue and her siblings are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today?" Margaret asked.

"We are going to a new grocery store" said Sue.

At a new grocery store, Sue and her siblings went inside and brought a shopping cart.

"Here we are now, you two" said Sue.

"This place looks new, sis" said James.

"It opened recently this week" said Sue.

"What can we buy from here?" Margaret asked.

"We can buy some toothpaste" said Sue.

"That sounds like a good idea, sis" said James. "We are almost running out"

A little later, Sue and her siblings are now in line to check out.

"Good shopping today, sis" said Margaret. "We have everything on our list"

"Yes, we did, you two" said Sue. "I can pay them with my money"

Sue pays the groceries with her money and left the new grocery store with her siblings. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	63. Park with the Siblings

Sue and her siblings are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park as a matter of fact. They have gone to the new grocery store of course. Let's hope that Sue and her siblings will be going to the park.

"Morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am making omelets for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I like having omelets for breakfast"

"Can you call out your siblings, Sue?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "You two, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Sue" said Margaret.

"Okay, you two" said Sue.

Her siblings came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" James asked.

"We are having omelets for breakfast" said Sue.

"I like having omelets" said Margaret.

"Same here" said James.

"Let's eat" said Sue.

After breakfast, Sue and her siblings are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Sue?" Margaret asked.

"We are going to the park" said Sue.

At the park, Sue and her siblings went to the park.

"Here we are now, you two" said Sue.

"It is sunny today" said Margaret.

"My friends are here" said Sue. "I will drop you off at the playground"

Sue and her friends drop off their siblings at the playground.

"Have fun at the playground, you two" said Sue.

"We sure will, sis" said Margaret.

Sue and her friends went to sit on the bench.

"We better keep an eye on our siblings, Sue" said Diana.

"How come?" Sue asked.

"Because bad kids can make fun of them" said Nancy.

"I'm on top of the swing, sis" said James.

He slides down and got off.

"That was fun" said James.

"How was it?" Sue asked.

"It was good, sis" said James.

"That is good" said Sue. "Keep playing with your friends"

Sue and her friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


End file.
